Talk:Neverwinter Vault (community)
More "unofficial" than IGN's Vault? It seems like the new vault is no less official than IGN's vault. For consistency, I propose either renaming the IGN Vault article to also include "(unofficial)" in the title or removing that part of this article's title. Preferably the latter, since there isn't much reason for a reader to assume either vault was a Bioware site. If it seems unclear, perhaps changing the first sentence from "... is a website ..." to "... is an independent website ..." or "... is a website (not affiliated with Bioware) ...". Since there is presently no official Bioware vault (if there ever was), and the current vault doesn't have any Bioware branding, I doubt there would be any confusion of consequence. - MrZork (talk) 09:57, July 25, 2015 (UTC) * Yeah, it's not really accurate. I used the term "less official" in an edit summary, but I don't know if that is any better. Maybe "(community)" would be better. And maybe "Neverwinter Vault" should be renamed "Neverwinter Vault (IGN)", then a disambiguation page created at "Neverwinter Vault" to link to the two articles? I don't know yet; I just wanted to get the page created. --The Krit (talk) 14:17, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :* I am glad the new article is up. I was just thinking that there isn't much reason to designate it as "unofficial" (or official) in the article's title, unless the title otherwise matches the title of another page. That way, the article title can match the name of the site. If the article titles would otherwise match, I agree that "(IGN)" and "(community)" do a good job of clarifying which is which, for otherwise matching titles. And, a "Vault" disambiguation page would be handy as well, and potentially allow for a future page about various persistent storage systems used by some PWs. BTW, am I misremembering when I think that IGN's vault actually called itself "Neverwinter Nights 2 Vault", at least in its web page titles? Perhaps renaming that page would be the best thing and also remove confusion for players who would otherwise be tempted to try and find the old vault when they here a reference to the "vault". - MrZork (talk) 19:31, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::* I thought IGN used both "Neverwinter Nights Vault" and "Neverwinter Nights 2 Vault" as names, since it covered both games. In any event, I'll rename some pages and see how it goes. --The Krit (talk) 20:37, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::* FWIW, I have saved several of the old vault pages and all of them show the NWN2 designation. It seems like even in pages for NWN (not NWN 2) projects, both the page titles in the html headers and the main page graphic (HeaderSiteLogo.gif) proclaimed "Neverwinter Nights 2 Vault". The old vault's page for familar fixes is a good illustration. - MrZork (talk) 21:14, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::* That page uses the "NWN2" skin. Do you have any using the "NWN" skin (more of a dark brown)? --The Krit (talk) 21:21, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::* It doesn't look like it. Just checked and any pages I saved (there weren't many where I saved the page resources, instead of just the html) use a light brown theme. Maybe a search on the wayback machine would give some results? - MrZork (talk) 04:53, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::* I guess I'm not that curious, and adding a "2" to the article name would probably result in a net increase in confusion. I'd rather just go with what we have, unless there are strong objections (and the person who objects can search wayback). --The Krit (talk) 17:44, July 26, 2015 (UTC) * Made the name changes and updated all the links that had pointed to the Vault page. My criterion for which to update to point to the IGN article versus update to point to the community article was basically time-based: things that happened in the past probably meant the IGN site, especially with regards to the Hall of Fame. Only things in the present seem appropriate to switch to the new Vault, and that basically came down to places discussing the finding or downloading of content. For these, I switched the link to the community site for general content. However, if the context was a specific package, I left the link pointing to the old Vault. I did not want to claim a package is on the new Vault without first verifying that. (I know most of the content is migrated, but I know of no guarantee that these particular entries were migrated.) --The Krit (talk) 21:31, July 25, 2015 (UTC)